


The Pretty Stranger

by Jg_18



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chaos, Chaotic Good, Falling In Love, Gen, Heartwarming, Memories, Muses, Nervousness, OT23 (NCT), Obsession, POV First Person, Psychology, Random & Short, Social Anxiety, Strangers, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jg_18/pseuds/Jg_18
Summary: Felt so many things for the first time looking at this pretty stranger. What do i do next?
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/You
Kudos: 3
Collections: bobop





	The Pretty Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. This is a short story i wrote which was actually written keeping Nct's Sungchan in mind but there's no particular mention of him so feel free to let your imagination run💚. Also this is my first ever story. Pleasseee do tell me if you liked it or hated anything about it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you. Hope u enjoy!

The Pretty stranger

Today I'll tell you a little story, though it's not something very significant yet i thought I'll feel lighter after sharing it so here i am. 

It all started on that fated pleasant day, the sun wasn't too harsh but it's rays flirted in a subtle way, the wind felt like soft feather on my skin, the flowers with the wet earth from the rain yesterday night were fragnant and you know one of those days where everything feels at peace? Like serenity is on ur laps? Yes this was it. It felt like an escape from everyday reality, sitting at that bus stop early in the morning waiting to reach my university. The quiet and the comforting silence shared between just me , two other men and one grandma at the stop was pleasant. I fell asleep on the bench waiting for the bus but being the light sleeper i am i was quickly awakened at the faint sound of someone humming and skipping around with leaps. This sound, it felt like what you would expect free spirited happiness to sound like. 

I winced up with blurry eyes, across the road where the tiny almost empty convenience store was and...  
My eyes grew bigger, I froze like a stone statue, suddenly all the calm had stopped and suddenly it was all noises with my heart throbbing and my brain running.  
He must've been between 18-22? Gorgeous wouldn't do him justice, really tall almost like 6'0" feet with honey like skin, body like it was carved by the greek sculptors, his smile, the rose tinted lips that looked eerily too soft , the natural glow off his cheeks, his messy dark brown hair that covered his forehead were a bit wet yet so shiny that they basically blinded me. He shined under that sunlight yet he looked normal like he was just one of us? Yep, i sound WAY overdramatic and impractical with my description, don't I? But maybe he was just someone "my type" who knows? I never did, do or ever will believe in love at first sight. That's....simply put, dumb. So what was this attraction i felt? Probably nothing.

Striking, was the fact that he was wearing a plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an undone-half did black tie.....But If u panned down further he wore loose black shorts that someone would probably sleep in , almost as if he came down in the middle of getting ready to get that loaf of bread and some various fruits that i remember more clearly than I'd like to accept. Not going to lie it was a bit funny yet so Damn endearing! He looked like chaos personified, the kid at school who's described as " Well, he's a bit eccentric" 

I couldn't take my eyes off him, they wandered further with every step he took, he skipped like a happy baby does when he gets an icecream. Amusingly swinging the bag of groceries between his long sleek fingers he skips, till his silhouette is out of my sight. Well! That was embarrassing. I tried to convince myself that i had exaggerated all the descriptions that my eyes witnessed and it's probably because my hormones were going crazy currently, i had just turned 20 so maybe this is what they talked of, reaching "peak sexual interest" at this age. Yes, that was the reason, i concluded, although i knew that wasn't it. It's ok, i consoled myself and promised to never be this creepy again to stare at a person so intently. It was wrong!

I wouldn't deny the fact that i had never experienced this level of attraction or ever had my feelings crowd me like this. I wouldn't deny i had my share of crushes and dates but nothing like this ever. I couldn't get him out of my head but i tried my best. Smiling at how much of a captivating mess he was, i boarded the bus. Do you know those people who look good without doing anything? Yeah exactly. The sheer energy and aura of optimism, sinceriety and chaotic he radiated was heart warming. I soon forgot about him and went about my day as always. 

Sun rose up and so did I, new day, same bus stop, same grandma, same 2 men, same silence but today I saw him again skipping just as yesterday in a just as equally weird outfit, and my mind heart conscience all got knotted up again. I swear this isn't me, letting my feelings overpower me like this. I saw him and continued to do so even after promising myself that it's wrong. He didn't see me or others or anyone around him just like yesterday. This started happening everyday. I'd see him everyday week by week, same time, same place and he'd be the perfect earthquake to my rather everyday mundane life with my mundane feelings. I was getting more and more scared of my growing feelings yet i had grown used to him like a cup of coffee you start your morning with. Those probably 20 seconds of one sided interaction was enough to keep me smiling throughout the day. 

I had started thinking about him a lot more than i should've, and being the person, too prideful to accept that i let myself fall for a stranger along with the fact that i struggled with social anxiety i couldn't do anything about it like maybe approaching him? Every dawn, I admired him, he didn't, no glances exchanged ever, he could never even see me. Hopeless!

I felt guilty, like robbing someone of thier privacy. I had gotten used to a guy who I barely knew anything about , NOT EVEN HIS NAME!  
But being the 2nd year Psychology major that i was, i knew a lot more about him than you'd think by observing him everyday. He obviously lived somewhere nearby, somewhere in this tiny posh suburb area. The way he never noticed anyone, the fact he didn't care about what he was dressed up in skipping around like he had everything he has ever wanted to be happy. He never bothered to look around, I knew he was in his own bubble, had his tiny satisfactory little world. I could tell he didn't care about what others thought that meant he was headstrong and it also deducted that he might not hv a lot of friends. Felt like we had some things in common. 

I saw the built calf muscles and his arms which weren't too muscular but strong enough. I saw the kind of groceries he took home everyday, from all that i knew he took care of his health and exercised atleast thrice a week. He wore shirts sometimes but mostly it was general everyday workout clothes.  
It was difficult to assess what he did. But looking at the consistency he maintained, Seeing him everyday, there almost at the same time, I'd say he had a fixed schedule time, so maybe a student? Or an office employee who works out at that time in the morning? I even suspected that maybe he was in the entertainment industry looking sheerly at the amount of beauty he displayed but i wasn't sure.  
I could say he lived alone with the portions of food he always bought. He might have a strict schedule but he was messy, which meant he knew how to keep himself straight and in check. Persistent much? He was a super clumsy person and by this time, with the amount of information i had on him it was possible for me to write a whole essay. And BOY! was he eccentric. Just by observing him, i knew so much yet nothing.

I snapped out of what was starting to feel like a never ending abyss of thoughts by the same low register voice of him humming the same song for like 63 days in a row now...  
WAIT? Why did i remember the exact number of days it has been? Seriously what the fuck brain? I realized that this has turned into something more, it had climbed the ladder and turned into an obsession. I realized it wasn't JUST an Infatuation anymore, he wasn't JUST a muse anymore.

The next day, standing on that bus stop, I waited to get a closure, unwillingly, even after knowing the fact that it's the eyes that feasts the obsession, so much that it takes away all your healthy, i still waited. And minutes later I saw him, but this was different.  
Wait?? He... he was walking towards me? No why? What is happening?  
I couldn't move a muscle. I felt i didn't know how to act human anymore. My brain was as empty as the wrapper of your share of chocolate is, when left alone with your sibling. That's when i realized he wasn't walking towards me, he was coming to wait at the bus stop for the bus.  
Formally dressed, all done up, yet his boots still unpolished, nails uncut, and him trying to manage the stack of papers on his one hand, the big suitcase on the other, the bagel in his mouth that he was holding onto like his life depended on it all the while trying to shove his phone inside his pocket. He did all this so calmly like he had it all under control but we could clearly see that he's as chaotic as your friend after a night of drinking.  
STILL managing to look as effortless yet so adorable as ever. The juxtaposition on this man was unimaginable. 

He came and stood beside me and mind was a labyrinth of nervous feelings by now, I didn't move my neck one fucking inch, scared as to make eye contact with him. This was the first time ever he was this close to me. I could smell the after shave he uses, I got whiffs of the clean cologne he wore, that worked so perfectly with his aftershave, that had same undertones. His nose clearly understood his fragrances. He smelled so simple yet so unique like what you would expect heaven to smell like. U see that? That's my mind running away from me in situations like this and me being a puppet of my overpowering obsession that i so badly knew was wrong, that i so badly wanted to get rid of. Yet, there I was taking in that scent, paralyzed in my place.

In all this i heard a thud and as you expected Mr Juggler here dropped his suitcase that popped open when it fell, scattering all the pages.  
I bent down along with him to help him out. I can atleast be a decent human being?  


I looked down picking up the papers so intently like there was damn fountain of youth or some shit there, knowing that if i look up I will have to face him. We collected the papers and stood up and obviously it had to happen, we faced each other, looking eye to eye, his brown eyes shone like he could beat the sun with them, it glistened, he was even prettier up close and i wasn't sure how that was possible. 

He bent a bit and mumbled a thank you to me with his mouth full of bagel giving me the most beautiful closed lip smile, his eyes got so small that they almost closed up. OHMYGOD! He had dimples? I needed God at this point. I snapped and i replied with an almost inaudible "No problem". We stood up straight now, without facing each other and i realized how tall he is. Me, being 5'5", I looked like a kid against his 6'0" feet ass. He could probably crumble me. I boarded the bus yet kept thinking about him and unlike other days, today these thoughts started interfering with my work, with my responsibilities.

THIS WAS IT. 

I was scared, so scared of how quickly my feelings escalated. I have ALWAYS hated when my feelings weren't under my command. I could never let them get the best of me. How much ever I hated the thought of not seeing him again ever, I decided it was time. 

The next i woke up, it was dim and heart was so burdened it probably reached my feet. All this time i had gotten rid of my sense but today, i got ready and heaved my steps to the other route, the longer one. I never went back there again. That was it. It was the end. I never saw him again. Obviously, i wondered what would have happened if I just had the courage to reach out, to ask him, to tell him but....that was pointless now. Maybe one day. All he was to me now, was a memory that I still thought about quite often. I don't know a good one or a bad one, just a fond one. I'll leave that to you. 

Disappointing? Truly.  
But the correct thing? Maybe?


End file.
